


Türchen 27 - Manchester hat keinen Gärtnerplatz

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchester hat keinen Gärtnerplatz. Manchester hat keine Winterpause. Manchester hat keinen Schnee. Trotzdem ist Basti glücklich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 27 - Manchester hat keinen Gärtnerplatz

**Author's Note:**

> Für eowyn_faith. Das erste Weihnachten für Basti in England... Erst habe ich geplant, wie er Weihnachten im Pott verbringt, habe es sogar schon geschrieben. Dann fiel mir ein, dass die armen Premier-League-Spieler in der Weihnachtszeit Spiele haben. Gut, dass ich mit dem Dortmund-Teil eh nicht zufrieden war :D

**Wortzahl:** 1187  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Es ist warm, ungewöhnlich warm für die Vorweihnachtszeit. Warum genug, um draußen herumzusitzen, aber Basti tut das eigentlich bei jedem Wetter, da ist er hart im Nehmen. Saß früher wohl oft genug vor irgendwelchen Skihütten herum, so erklärt Kevin sich dieses Phänomen.

Kevin ist froh, hier zu sein. Hier, auf der Terrasse des Cafés, das Basti als sein Lieblingscafé in Manchester auserkoren hat. Beziehungsweise: Basti gegenüber. Das hat er echt vermisst – das war eine dieser Banalitäten, die er in der letzten Zeit vermisst hat. Einfach mit ihm herumsitzen zu können... Das ist nicht selbstverständlich, wenn zwischen ihnen sonst ganz Europa liegt.

„Das ist einer deiner Lieblingsorte hier?“  
„Mh.“

Basti rührt in seiner Tasse herum, er lächelt leicht und gedankenverloren. Sieht zwar ganz glücklich aus, aber Kevin glaubt, dass das nicht die Reaktion auf seine Frage war.  
Sein Freund liebt Cafés. Sein Lieblingscafé muss also einer seiner Lieblingsorte sein. Offensichtlich ist es dieses Café jedoch nicht und das spricht nicht gerade für Manchester.

Kevin kann das verstehen. Für ihn ist Manchester jetzt nicht übermäßig hässlich, aber er mag das, was Manchester auszeichnet. Dieser Industriecharme erschließt sich nicht jedem – ihm schon, er ist allerdings auch in Dortmund aufgewachsen.  
Basti nicht. Er kommt aus Bayern und liebt seine Heimat. Liebt sein Heimatdorf, von wo aus es nur ein kurzes Stück in die freie Natur, in Wiesen und Wälder ist. Liebt sein München, liebt diese Stadt, die auf Kevin teilweise schon überladen wirkt mit all den Schnörkeln und alten Gebäuden und der Kunst an allen Ecken und Enden. Und er liebt den Gärtnerplatz in München.

Der Gärtnerplatz muss als Maßstab für alle Cafés herhalten, denkt Kevin. Zu seinen Münchenzeiten war Basti ständig dort – egal, ob Kevin gerade bei ihm war (er wurde einfach mitgenommen) oder nicht (in diesem Fall hat er ihm geschrieben, wo er sich gerade herumtreibt und in seiner Freizeit war das sehr oft der Gärtnerplatz).  
Wie soll sich jemand, der diesen Platz mit den üppigen Beeten und den bunten, teilweise echt alten Häusern außen herum gewohnt ist, in einer eher kahlen Fußgängerzone wohlfühlen?

Und wieder ein Zeichen für das, was schon länger im Raum steht – was sie beide noch nicht wirklich ausführlich besprochen haben, aber trotzdem wohl beide ahnen.

Sie fühlen sich nicht wirklich wohl an ihren neuen Wohnorten. Und das ist nur teilweise auf die Entfernung zwischen ihnen bezogen.  
Kevin kann Basti absolut verstehen, auch er hatte Probleme, sich in seiner neuen Stadt einzuleben und sich dort richtig wohlzufühlen. Wenn man es genau nimmt, hat er es bis heute nicht geschafft – nicht grundlos will er wieder zurück nach Deutschland. Die Türkei war anders als erwartet und dass er nicht einmal spielen durfte, setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf.  
Basti gibt nicht auf, hat es zumindest jetzt nicht vor. Auch wenn er sich nach seiner Heimat sehnt, bleibt er hier.

Kevin mustert seinen Freund, während dieser an seiner Tasse nippt. Seit dem Sommer – also seit sie das letzte Mal richtig viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten – sind seine Schläfen noch mehr ergraut.  
Er mag das. Irgendwie macht es ihn stolz, dass Basti diese Alterung zulässt und nicht versucht, sie zu übertünchen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Basti wohl auch keiner, der sich Haare transplantieren würde, wenn sie seiner Meinung nach zu früh ausfallen – ein graumelierter Basti ist Kevin allerdings lieber als ein glatzköpfiger.  
Es macht ihn attraktiv. Kevin findet, dass ihm diese Strähnen stehen.

Und irgendwie passt er damit hierher, obwohl er sich hier nicht zu hundert Prozent wohl fühlt. Wie er vor ihm sitzt, mit seinen grauen Strähnen, der Kaffeetasse in der Hand und dem gedankenverlorenen Blick, der über die Passanten gleitet, fügt er sich auf echt charmante Weise in das englische Straßenbild ein.  
Wie ein Gentleman, irgendwie. Ruhig und besonnen.

Dann bleibt Bastis Blick an einer bestimmten Personengruppe hängen und Kevin folgt ihm. Es ist eine Familie – der Mann schiebt einen Kinderwagen vor sich her und scherzt mit der Frau, die mit einem Baby auf dem Arm neben ihm her läuft.  
Bastis Miene wird etwas sehnsüchtig, doch sein Lächeln bleibt.

„Ich vermisse Liam.“

Liam, das ist Bastis Neffe. Der Sohn seines Bruders Tobi. Das Würmchen ist noch ein Baby – eben so wie das Baby auf dem Arm der vorbeigehenden Frau. Soweit Kevin weiß, hat Basti kein Interesse an eigenen Kindern, aber der Filius seines Bruders hat es ihm angetan.

„Weihnachten mit dem Knirps verbringen... Wär' echt schön gewesen.“  
„Die Premier League ist scheiße.“

Basti traut sich nicht, direkt darauf zu antworten – wahrscheinlich aus Sorge davor, dass irgendjemand mithört und ihn verpetzen könnte, wenn er zustimmt. Normalerweise ist er da nicht paranoid, bei einer solchen Aussage hat Kevin jedoch vollstes Verständnis.  
Er beschließt, das Thema etwas zu entschärfen.

„Manchester an sich ist jetzt auch nicht der ideale Ort, um Weihnachten zu feiern, oder?“  
„Nee. Vor allem durch die Spiele... Mit der Familie feiern ist schöner. Auch wenn sie bald hierher kommen...“

Der Satz endet im Nichts – Basti hebt seine Tasse hoch und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Als er sie wieder sinken lässt, ist das Lächeln immer noch da.

„Es hat einfach alles gefehlt. Mein Zuhause, der Schnee – okay, den gab es zuhause auch nicht... Der 24. war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.“

Kevin würde nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen. Auch wenn das letzte halbe Jahr für Basti angenehmer war als für ihn, ist er doch sehr froh darum, wie es gelaufen ist – weil es eben ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie beinhaltete. Endlich wieder mit Lenny herumalbern, endlich wieder seinen Eltern auf die Nerven gehen... Es war gut, wieder zuhause zu sein.  
Und Basti kommt einfach nicht von der Insel herunter, weil er in der Weihnachtszeit sogar noch mehr Spiele hat als sonst.

Sie schweigen nun beide, Basti beobachtet wieder Passanten, während er selbst von Kevin beobachtet wird.  
Verdammt, er lächelt immer noch. Er fühlt sich hier nicht zu hundert Prozent wohl, vor allem im Moment nicht und trotzdem lächelt er die ganze Zeit.

Kevin kennt Basti, hat ihn in den verschiedensten Situationen erlebt. Ernst, traurig, wütend, gut gelaunt, neckisch, ausgelassen... Das ganze Spektrum der Gefühle, würde er sagen. Deshalb traut er sich zu, dass er seinen Freund ganz gut einschätzen kann.  
Und seine Einschätzung sagt, dass das Lächeln ernst gemeint ist. So unperfekt seine Situation gerade ist – er ist immer noch glücklich.

„Du lächelst.“

Die zwei Worte reichen, dass Basti wieder seinen Blick auf Kevin richtet. Doch er sagt nichts – er lächelt einfach weiter. Also fängt Kevin an, sich zu erklären.

„Dein Weihnachtsfest ist ins Wasser gefallen, du stehst im Stress, deine Familie und deine Heimat ist so weit weg und dir gefällt die Stadt nicht. Aber du lächelst.“

Das Lächeln wird noch eine Spur tiefer, Basti legt seine Hand auf den Tisch und schiebt sie ganz langsam nach vorne, bis er nach Kevins Hand greifen kann, fast ungesehen zwischen der Vase, den Speisekarten und dem Geschirr.  
Und als würde diese Geste nicht schon reichen, um sein Herz dazu zu bringen, schneller zu schlagen...

„Ja. Es ist trotzdem alles gut. Weil du da bist.“


End file.
